Webby: A Fractured Reality
by Eogrus
Summary: Webby fights over who should be Webby. Who will WIN?


It was a hot day in hell.

There, the Disney ducks were swimming in the Lake of Fire like ducks in normal water, an inexorable movement of heavy bodies across the darkness of the mind. Webby was foremost amidst these creatures, the foul fowl devil girl with aspergillosis in her vagina. She swam through the tongues of flames happily, burning her guano-encrusted cloaca and infusing the fires of hell with noxious burnt flesh fumes.

"Haw Haw Haw, whom shall I rape today?" she pondered devilfully, her face scowled meanly like her mentor and oral-and-anal-lover Coachman.

In the flames the heads of the sinners screamed in eternal agony and delicious agony. Goofy's face boiled and melted in mustard-like blood and pus and reconstructed itself like glued beef, Milo Thatch s crotch boiled with pimples full of necrotic pus that erupted constantly in his bloody veiny skin, Clara Cluck s varicose and greenish ovaries ripped themselves off from her cloaca and floated while dripping purplish hues of dementia, Koda skin burned off and was shoved up his miniscule urethra, bursting it in a shower of black, boiling blood each time. Regeneration was constant, but extremely painful and hard, due to the fur clogging the hole.

All this made Webby very horny. She took out a gun and began licking the holes like a penis, her tongue rimming the entrances (AN: she's NRA). She dipped her feathery fingers on the lava, instantly reduced to sharp, spike-like shafts that the tore her vagina with, keratin piercing the blackened and bloody flesh infused with pus and burning ticks. The scent of burnt flesh and excrement filled the air and made Webby very horny, and she looked around with her sultry eyes, licking her beak full of syphilis and fungal-infection derived humps.

"No no please!" cried Rafiki, but it was too late. In two seconds his entire face was submerged by Webby's cloaca, thick and falling apart, so gallons upon gallons of putrid, boiling blood covered his face. As he screamed, his lungs filled with the foul scalding ichor, exploding them and consequently the torso. Bits of his trachea were caught by Webby, which made a harmonica, played it once and then threw it to the lava out of spite. She grabbed his exposed ribcage and tore off his sternum and inserted it on her anus, only to remerged completely full of white and green guano. She glued it to Rafiki's marred genitals, now quickly decaying due to guano acids,

"You're just a stupid NIGGER" Webby said, slapping Rafiki's face, "You know what your race deserved!"

Then, she used light magic to summon a burning cross from the lava, made of gold and fire. She grinned meanwhile like that meme about the lack soccer player, but just before she had her way a bolt of metal hit Rafiki in the head and lobotomized him preventing him from feeling pain forever.

"NOOOOOO who the FUCK did that!?" cried Webby angrily, masturbating her fiery vagina furiously, melting off her clitoris.

"Your days of evil are finally over!" said...WEBBY! (from the reboot)

"Aw, a little feminist shit appeared" moaned normal Webby lustfully, shaking her feathery nipples, "What's it like being a rip off of Mabel?"

"Grrr, I'm my own person!" said Webby (reboot Webby), "Just because I look like someone else doesn't mean I'm the same person! I don't even like boys!"

"Good, so you're a lesbo with that ugly Minima Lena whatever" cackled normal Webby honorarily like Pennywise when he kissed that fat guy.

Mable prepared her gun, but ancient Webby speed-materialized behind her and punched her in the back with her sharp, shit encrusted high-heels. She then punched new Webby many times and very fast, all the while masturbating herself. As it was very fast, lots of black putrid blood came out of her cloaca, and she smeared it on new Webby's face.

"How do you like it little up-dated modern little girl?" cackled 80's Webby.

Humans could see ancient Webby as proud and confident, but modern Webby felt it in her soul that she was scared, confused and insecure, almost as insecure as herself. Modern Webby felt a deep and passionate pity, that turned into a great lust. So, she kissed old Webby in the lips!

"Ew are you a pedo!?" cried old Webby lyingly and lustfully.

"No, this is a kiss of pure empathy, to remind you of who you are" said new Webby honestly.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried old Webby.

Alas, she knew it to be true, so she exploded. There was not even any flesh or blood, just black dust like the stygian halls of infinity, gathering upon the corpses of the cyclopes and titanes. As she was doomed to hell, she now ascended to Purgatory, where she would attune for her sins for all eternal history, boys and girls.

As for the modern - REAL - Webby, she took out a machine gun and fired at the swamp. It released her beloved, Lena. 


End file.
